


Helping Hands

by Jewels_Is_Typing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Sex, moronsexual hilda, pillow princess hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_Is_Typing/pseuds/Jewels_Is_Typing
Summary: What happened after Hilda took Caspar to her room to "move some luggage".
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda practically skipped to her dorms, dragging a bewildered Caspar behind her by the hand. It had taken all of her might not to pounce on the man in the audience chamber after he said such sweet things.

_“If there’s anything you really need help with though, don’t be afraid to ask me.”_

Dangerous words from someone Hilda had up until that point refrained from wrapping around her little finger. She was used to stirring men up to get what she wanted but Caspar was special. And a bit oblivious to her wanting to climb him like a tree and make him beg for mercy.

Unfortunately, dear, sweet, Caspar wasn’t taking the hint. Her fluttering lashes, her playful touches, her insistence that they go to her bedroom _alone_ together…nothing.

“Whoa, never seen anyone as excited for someone to carry their luggage as you are.”

He was _so_ lucky he was cute.

Well, he’d have to get the hint once they arrived outside her room. She bent over a tad more than was strictly necessary to unlock her door and took her sweet time coming back up, tossing a sultry glance over her shoulder.

Caspar smiled at her blankly, his eyes never leaving her face. “Let’s see that luggage, Hilda. I’ll be out of your hair in no time!”

Hilda slumped and kicked her door open. His obtuseness hadn’t yet been enough to douse the flames of want flickering in her belly but it was getting real damn close. She flounced into the middle of the room (only wiggling her butt for him a _little,_ because she was cross) and put her hands on her hips. Caspar shut the door behind them and looked around.

“So, uh…where’s the luggage?” he said, a little incredulous.

“There is no luggage, Caspar.”

“Oh. Is it somewhere else then?”

“No, Caspar.”

“Oookay,” he shuffled his feet. “Then what are we doing here? I’m a little confused.”

Hilda sighed dramatically, stomping over to him until they were nearly chest-to-chest. “Listen up, Caspar because I’m only going to say this once.”

She clapped her hands over Caspar’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. It was meant to be a perfunctory peck but it still left her tingling. Who knew a rough boy like Caspar could have such soft lips?

Caspar gaped at her when she let go, his mouth dropped comically open. He stared at her for a moment. He burst out laughing.

Hilda flushed indignantly. “Why are you laughing?!”

“Sorry!” Caspar tried and failed to contain his giggles. “But did you really drag me to your room like that just because you wanted to kiss me?”

“Yes!” Hilda stomped her foot. “Among other things! Why, is the thought so terrible?”

“No!” When she tried to leave, Caspar put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles. “It’s just that you could’ve asked me in the first place. I wouldn’t have said no.”

“I…” _I hadn’t thought of that,_ Hilda realized. _Also his hands are really nice, I want them all over my naked body._

“Weren’t we _just_ talking about how if you wanted something, it was okay to ask me?” Caspar grinned at her. “Or did you forget?”

“I didn’t _forget_ , I—okay maybe I did forget but—" Hilda was rapidly losing control over the situation. “It was more fun this way!”

Caspar nodded. “Can’t argue with that, it did lead to you kissing me out of nowhere. So, uh…when you say ‘among other things’ do you mean…?”

Hilda rolled her eyes and smiled, putting a hand over his chest. Even though she couldn’t feel it through his armour, she’d bet her brother’s treasure vault that Caspar’s heart was racing. “Whatever we want.”

He reddened. “Oh. Good. Great! That’s uh, really great.”

His hands twitched at his sides, clearly unsure of what to do next, the poor lamb. Hilda took pity on him and roped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close until their noses brushed.

“Will you, Caspar Bergliez,” Hilda stated formally, “Kiss me, Hilda Valentine Goneril, again?”

This close, Hilda could see his throat bob as he swallowed. “Y-yes.” And he did.

It was not a perfect kiss. Caspar’s kissing technique was enthusiastic but sloppy, a mesh of teeth and tongue until Hilda firmly took over and steered the boy straight. No, it was not a perfect kiss. But it was still one of the best she’d ever had.

He drew away, his goofy grin threatening to split his face in two. She probably looked equally silly but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Uh, Hilda?”

“Yes, Caspar?” she replied dreamily.

“When you say ‘whatever we want’ does that include you wanting us to have sex—”

“ _Yes, Caspar, it does. Goddess!”_

“Okay, cool! Just checking!”


	2. Chapter 2

“All right, Caspar! If we’re doing this I’m going to need that armour off right now,” Hilda insisted, knocking on the steel chest plate. “I’ve spent too long sneaking glances on the training grounds and now I want to reap the rewards.”

Caspar winced in fake pain. “Aw, what? I always thought you were watching out of support.”

“I _was._ I was in support of you running around half-naked. Now get to it!” She clapped her hands decisively. Caspar laughed and got to work, Hilda obligingly helping him out with the straps, until only his pants were left. Hilda suddenly had her hands full of delicious boy muscle and she began to explore.

“You are gorgeous,” Hilda said, pleased to see that his blush could reach right down to his chest. She ran her fingers over his sculpted shoulders. They tensed under her touch.

“Thanks. I work out.” He said, his voice choppy and stilted. Hilda pulled back and looked at him. Caspar stood perfectly still, his eyes glued firmly to the wall. It was only because she was still touching him that she could feel him shaking.

“Caspar?” She took her hands away and tried to meet his eyes. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Don’t stop.” He tried to reach for her but she stepped back and shook her head.

“You’re all shaky. What’s wrong?” Hilda folded her arms.

Caspar sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve never done anything like this before. Never even really been kissed until today. And usually when I don’t know what to do about something I rush in and do it anyway but…”

When he trailed off, Hilda took his hand and squeezed. He took a deep breath and continued.

“But it’s important because it’s _you_ so I wanna do a good job. I don’t wanna mess things up.”

Hilda’s heart _swelled_. “Oh, _Caspar_.” She hugged him tight. “You won’t mess it up, I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We can start slow if you want. Just kissing and stuff if that’s better.” Hilda looked down and cringed. “You can also put your shirt back on, sorry. I got a lil’ eager there.”

Caspar shook his head and flexed again. “Nah, its fine. I like you looking at my muscles.”

“They are _very_ good muscles,” she readily agreed.

Caspar leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips and oh, Goddess, how she wanted him.

_Steady, girl. Steady._

Teaching Caspar to kiss was very rewarding work. They sat on her bed and went back and forth exchanging kisses, working on technique. Hilda nibbled on his bottom lip and Caspar _moaned._ He pressed forward, deepening the kiss. She was only too happy to reciprocate and met his probing tongue with her own, sliding a little sloppy but still good enough to make her toes curl.

Sadly, humans had to breathe and Hilda finally pulled back with a wet gasp. Caspar gazed at her blearily, his lips shiny and swollen.

“Why’d you stop?” Caspar asked, looking faintly dazed.

Hilda put her mouth to his ear, her lips caressing him as she spoke: “There are other places to kiss too.”

His face had sharpened nicely since his academy days. Hilda traced a trail of wet kisses up and down the line of his jaw. As she sucked a spot under his ear, Caspar groaned and grabbed her hips on instinct.

“Oh!” Hilda exclaimed. Wow, he was strong. Of course, she knew he was _strong_ , she’d seen him punch enemies so hard their necks snapped. But it was entirely different to feel those powerful hands hold her so tightly she couldn’t move. All that strength gave her so many naughty ideas…

“Sorry!” Caspar sputtered and tried to remove his hands. Hilda grabbed them and yanked them back to where they were.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I-I didn’t want to hurt you!”

Hilda gave him a look. “Caspar. Darling. You’ve seen me on the battlefield. I could destroy you if I wanted to.”

Caspar’s eyes flashed. His fingers clenched a little harder. “Ha! I could take you, no problem.”

Hilda leaned close and whispered, “Then prove it.”

And just like that, Hilda was tossed like a doll onto her back. Caspar pinned her wrists to either side of her head and crushed her pelvis between his thighs. In one move, she was completely restrained and she loved it.

“I got you,” Caspar declared smugly. Hilda smirked and moved the little she could to grind against his hardening crotch, making him gasp and tighten his grip.

“You got me,” Hilda mockingly conceded. While it was all well and good to teach the boy the basics, Hilda didn’t typically like to take the lead in trysts. She’d much rather lay back and let the other one do most of the work for her. And Caspar was all too eager to prove himself.

He took her lessons to heart and attacked her neck, his teeth nipping at her soft skin.

Hilda whined, in as much pleasure as pain. “Caspar, if you leave a mark where others can see it, I swear to the Goddess I will kill you!”

“Oops.” Caspar smooched a sore spot in apology. “Put some makeup over it.”

“Caspar!”

It was hard to stay mad at him while he lavished kisses all over her neck. And when it was clear Hilda wouldn’t move, he released her wrists to touch her with those gloriously strong hands of his. His palms rubbed up and down her sides, though never straying too low or high to Hilda’s disappointment. That certainly would not do.

Hilda cupped his cheek and drew his attention back to her. “Caspar, sweetie, you know you can touch me wherever, right?”

“Of course I do!” Caspar spluttered in a way that suggested he definitely did not. “It’s, uh, just a bit hard with your dress in the way.”

Hilda beamed, shoving him off with little effort. “Well, that’s easily taken care of. I’ll spare you the trouble of figuring out how to undo it yourself.”

“Thank you,” Caspar breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve always wondered about that.”

She stopped pulling her poofy sleeves down her shoulders and gave him a sly grin. “Oh, you’ve _always wondered_ , huh?”

“I…no! Yes! Maybe! Is that bad?” he winced as if Hilda was going to kick him out.

Hilda giggled, watching Caspar’s eyes grow wider and wider as she revealed more skin until she was completely bare from the waist up. After undoing her bra Hilda was sure Caspar’s eyes would pop right out of his skull.

“I find it flattering.” Hilda said, and crooked a finger at him. “Now come here.”

Caspar scrambled to follow her. He rested his weight on one elbow and his free hand hovered over her chest. Their eyes met. She nodded.

Despite the roughness of his hands, he was gentle when he squeezed her breast. His groping was tender, rather than rough or possessive. It was a nice change of pace from some of the grabby slobs she’d had to kick out of her room before. But then one callused thumb grazed her nipple and electricity shot through her body like a bolt of Thoron _._ All thoughts of going slow went right out the window.

“Good?” Caspar said, his thumb idly tracing a circle around where she needed him most.

_If getting touched here felt so good,_ Hilda thought. _Imagine how good it’d feel elsewhere._ Heat rushed between her legs.

“Very good,” Hilda breathed, rubbing her thighs together. “Keep going.”

She saw him bite his lip in concentration, sliding his thumb up and down over the hardening bud, pinching it after a moment. Hilda squirmed. He must have noticed her other breast lay neglected and gave it the same treatment with his—Goddess—mouth.

“Hnngh!” Hilda said eloquently. Caspar obviously took that as a good sign and threw himself fully into lavishing both breasts with his teeth and fingers. Hilda lay back and took it, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. She couldn’t take it anymore.

Ah, screw it. Snaking her fingers down her belly and under her underwear, she found herself wet already. The tips of her fingers parted damp curls and, with a great sigh, touched her aching core.

Caspar pulled back, ignoring her cry to not stop to stare at her. Even under his full attention, she was too far gone to stop, and continued to tickle the space just under her clit. His eyes were like a physical weight on her skin. She felt them pour over her body, taking in every inch of her before centring on her twitching fingers.

His heated gaze was almost too much for her, feeling her climax rapidly building. But her fingers alone couldn’t satisfy her. She stilled her work and reached for him with her free hand.

“Caspar!” she breathed. “I need you inside me, like, now.”

“O-okay!” Caspar croaked, fumbling with his fly. After what seemed an age he finally wriggled out of his trousers, his cock springing free. The swollen head leaked with pre-come.

Hilda reached out and took him in her hand, stroking her palm over the hot skin. He hissed and fell forward. The new angle made his dick brush against her hip, slick and hard. 

“Are,” he began, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and started again. “Are you ready?”

As an answer she just about tore her soaked panties off and spread her legs eagerly. Other men might have teased her for being so needy but Caspar wasn’t one of them. He took her hand, lacing the fingers together with one hand and held his cock in the other, lining himself up to her entrance. The tip slipped in with almost no resistance, making them both gasp. Caspar’s whole body trembled. Without warning, his hips spasmed and jerked, accidentally sliding into her all the way.

Hilda yowled, clenching on him in pure delight. A moment later, however, she felt something wet and sticky flood her insides and—

Oh.

“Oh shit,” Caspar murmured above her.

“Caspar,” Hilda said, stunned. “Did you just…?”

Caspar buried his head in her neck and groaned. Not out of pleasure. But of shame. They’d barely started and the boy had already spent himself.

“Oh, Caspar,” she grumbled, unable to mask her disappointment.

“I’m so sorry,” came the muffled reply. He pulled away, not meeting her eyes. “I should go.”

Hilda sat up. “What? Why?!”

Caspar ducked his head like a child being scolded. “Cause I messed up. I did…that.” He gestured to the fluids slowly seeping out of her, staining her thighs.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Caspar, you dummy. You’ll only have messed it up if you run away now. We can fix this.”

Caspar caught her eye, a shade of hope lighting his face. “We can?”

Hilda nodded, snatching his wrist. “Or, more specifically, _you_ can.” She guided his hand to her centre. “It’s up to you to make it up to me.”

There was that goofy grin again. “Y-yeah! Yeah, I’ll do whatever you want!”

She grinned back. “Good boy.”

If Caspar had any problems touching his own spunk, he didn’t show it. His fingers parted her folds, messy with the mingled juices of their pleasure. The touch made her gasp. Her approaching orgasm may have slowed due to Caspar’s early finish but a few brushes was all it took to restoke her fires.

He circled the pool coating her entrance before dipping inside. One finger at first, slowly exploring the spongy interior. She grunted. Caspar’s fingers were a lot thicker than hers but she still hardly felt him at all.

“More fingers. And put your thumb here.” She pulled back the hood of her clit to show him the tiny nub hidden underneath.

Caspar nodded. So motivated to make her cum he couldn’t even speak. That gorgeous, calloused thumb pressed lightly on her clit. Hilda bucked, biting down a scream. This wouldn’t take long at _all_. 

Following her instructions, Caspar added a second finger, then a third, pumping them in and out, clumsily circling her clit at the same time. A knot in her stomach tightened. Her legs wouldn’t stop shaking. 

“C-curl them,” Hilda managed to say, feeling very, very lightheaded. “I’m so close.”

Hearing that, Caspar sped up. He curled his fingers as she’d said and scraped them across the top of her, drawing a ragged cry from her lips. Every second or third stroke he managed to hit that one spot inside of her that had her seeing stars.

It couldn’t last. Caspar rubbed her clit once, twice more and her orgasm crashed into her. Her seizing walls trapped him inside as she rode it out. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, aftershocks leaving her whole body trembling. When she came to, it was to Caspar pulling his dripping hand free and looking very proud of himself.

She lifted a wobbly hand and gave him a high-five.

\---

“So,” Caspar said later, pulling on his boots. “That was fun.”

“Mhmm.” Hilda was too lazy to get dressed, content to stretch out on her bed and take a pre-dinner nap. She closed her eyes, hearing the sounds of Caspar putting his clothes back on, then his armour.

Then it stopped.

“Hilda?”

“Yes, Caspar?” She opened her eyes. Caspar was hovering by the door, fully dressed now, looking back at her with a muddled expression.

“Um, is this—I mean, can I ask,” Caspar smacked his forehead as if to jog his brain into saying words correctly. “What was this? Cause I really liked it but I don’t know if it, uh, meant something.”

Hilda rolled onto her stomach. She hadn’t actually thought about it beyond knowing she’d _really_ wanted to sleep with Caspar. And she’d wanted to sleep with him because, well, she adored Caspar. He was so funny and straightforward and _simple_ in a world that was currently full of lots of complicated, overly serious people. 

But she’d meant it when she said she admired his carefree lifestyle. She liked that he didn’t let himself get tied down to things and, frankly, she didn’t want to either. Flings were fun here and there but it wasn’t like they could exactly settle down in the middle of the war.

“I really like you, Caspar,” she said, sitting up.

Caspar beamed at her. “I like you too!”

She knew that already, but it still made her giddy to hear him say it. Then her smile faded.

“But things are really bad right now. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to start something serious when one of us could die tomorrow, you know?”

Caspar sighed, looking both disappointed and relieved. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Until people stop trying to tear each other apart, let’s just stay friends.”

His mouth popped open to protest.

“—Friends that also happen to have great sex together,” she finished.

His mouth closed. He nodded.

She stood up and stretched out her hand. “So…friends?”

Caspar shook it with his usual vigour. “That’s probably for the best. It would be kind of weird to, I don’t know, marry and have kids when—” His eyes blew wide open. “Wait. Kids! When I, er, did _that_ in you…isn’t that going to be a problem?!”

Hilda laughed at his blanched expression. “No, no, it’ll be fine. They make teas that stops that from happening.”

“Oh.” Caspar sat down on the bed, hard. “Oh, that’s. That’s good. Phew.”

“I was just about to go out and get some,” she said. “But it’s such a _long_ walk to the markets and I want to have a nap.”

Caspar sprang up, pumping his fists. “I’ll get it! You stay right here and lie down.”

“Aw, that’s nice of you, Caspar. I’d really appreciate it.” Maybe she _could_ wrap him around her finger once in a while.

Throwing open the door, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out of her room. She heard his hurried, clanking footsteps echo down the dorm hall and then a crash when he inevitably crashed into someone.

Giggling, she shut the door. She wondered how long it would take for him to realise he’d forgotten to ask what the name of the tea was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might one day do a sequel with more smut scenes or to write about their paired ending. (travelling! babies! ahh!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those A supports that hit me out of nowhere. I knew I just HAD to write these two awkwardly banging, I had to. I already liked these two plenty but after writing them I love them so much. This ship needs more fics, give me moronsexual Hilda. 
> 
> Smut is next chapter!


End file.
